Fly High
by Imtwins
Summary: Biarkan saja aku, cukup diriku saja yang menyimpan perasaan ini. Karena kau sangat jauh dari genggamanku, Cho Kyuhyun./ Bodoh, kau pikir siapa dirimu Lee Sungmin? Kau tidak lebih dari pemuas nafsu belaka./ Kyumin. BoysxBoys. DLDR!/ Chap 2 is up!
1. Prolog

**Fly High**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot maybe Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Andai Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih, Sungmin tidak akan menjalani takdir seperti ini. Menjadi seorang tersingkir bukanlah jalan yang ia inginkan. Adakah orang yang akan membawanya terbang tinggi melewati semua kisah hidupnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

.

.

Lee Sungmin

.

Namja berperawakan mungil nan manis, begitulah kesan pertama saat kau melihatnya. Pipi chubby yang menghias wajahnya membuat semua orang menatap gemas padanya, apalagi ia memiliki bibir pouty yang membuat orang tak menyangka jika ia berumur 28.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

.

Namja yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi menjulang ini berparas tampan. Sangat tampan. Mempunyai pesona yang sangat kuat, hingga menjadi incaran semua wanita. Terlebih dengan riwayat hidupnya yang begitu sempurna. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Lelaki 26 tahun tersebut mempunyai hidup mapan, dengan statusnya pemegang ahli waris utama dari keluarga Cho.

.

.

"Ku mohon tuan, jangan pecat saya… Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Namja mungil itu bersi keras tidak mau meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut.

"Tidak, Sungmin." Tegas pria paruh baya itu.

"Tapi tuan, bagaimana dengan hidup saya setelah ini?" Sungmin memelas padanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kemudian jika ia di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Walau hanya sebagai pengantar koran, Sungmin sangat mensyukurinya, ia masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini.

"Bukan urusanku."

.

_Blam_

_._

Pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar, menyisakan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sana. _Eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Batin Sungmin pedih.

* * *

"Eomma, kau harus bertahan. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Setetes kristal bening itu jatuh dari tempatnya. Sungmin mengusap wajah cantik eommanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan lagi, aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin menangis tersedu di samping eommanya, ia tidak kuat hidup seperti ini. Lelah dengan jalan hidupnya yang begitu keras.

.

_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah._

_._

Sungmin beranjak dari sana, mengecup kening eommanya sebentar lalu keluar dari ruangan dimana eommanya di rawat.

* * *

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara lantang Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh ruang kerjanya.

"M-maaf, saya tidak sengaja, sanjangnim."

"Tidak sengaja, kau bilang?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat murka.

"Kau menghancurkan semua berkas pentingku. Kau bilang tidak sengaja?" Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia di pekerjakan di perusahaannya.

Sungmin, pelaku yang membuat Kyuhyun meledak sepagi ini, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pada berkas berkas penting milik Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau di pecat!" Sungmin mendongak pelan, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut. Namun ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan eommanya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ku mohon jangan pecat saya sanjangnim, saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Saya akan melakukan apa saja asalkan anda tidak memecat saya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, semoga saja sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis itu memberinya belas kasihan.

"Kau akan melakukan apa saja?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin mengangguk, sebuah seringaian menakutkan terbentuk di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

**END OR TBC?**

**.**

**NEXT OR DELETE?**

.

**A/N : **Nasib cerita ini tergantung pada kalian, silahkan me-review apakah cerita ini pantas untuk di lanjutkan atau tidak.

**Thanks.**

.

.

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

"_Kau di pecat!" Sungmin mendongak pelan, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut. Namun ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan eommanya menunggu lebih lama lagi._

"_Ku mohon jangan pecat saya sanjangnim, saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Saya akan melakukan apa saja asalkan anda tidak memecat saya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, semoga saja sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis itu memberinya belas kasihan._

"_Kau akan melakukan apa saja?" Ulang Kyuhyun._

_Melihat Sungmin mengangguk, sebuah seringaian menakutkan terbentuk di wajah tampan Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fly High**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **T**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Andai Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih, Sungmin tidak akan menjalani takdir seperti ini. Menjadi seorang tersingkir bukanlah jalan yang ia inginkan. Adakah orang yang akan membawanya terbang tinggi melewati semua kisah hidupnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Tidak, kembalikan uang ku." Jerit Sungmin kala melihat kantong uangnya di ambil oleh segerombolan preman.

"Tolong… uang ku di rampok." Teriak Sungmin sekeras mungkin, berharap dewi keberuntungan memihak padanya kali ini.

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, mereka langsung melarikan diri, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terduduk lemas di trotoar.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, di mana uang setoranmu?"

"Maaf tuan, saya habis di rampok." Jelas Sungmin pelan.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" Geram pemilik rumah mungil tersebut.

"Kau membuatku rugi Sungmin!" ujar pria paruh baya itu frustrasi.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, kau di pecat!"

"Ku mohon tuan, jangan pecat saya… saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Namja mungil itu bersi keras tidak mau meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut.

"Penyesalanmu tidak dapat mengembalikan uangku."

"T-tapi tuan…"

"Tidak Sungmin." Tegas pria tersebut.

"Tapi tuan, bagaimana hidup saya setelah ini?" Sungmin memelas padanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kemudian jika ia di pecat dari pekerjaan yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Walau hanya sebagai pengantar koran, Sungmin sangat mensyukurinya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini.

"Bukan urusanku."

_Blaaam_

Pintu itu tertutupdengan kasar, menyisakan Sungmin yang masih berdiri lemas di sana.

_Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Sungmin pedih.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia meninggalkan rumah—mantan majikannya tersebut menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sungmin mendudukan tubuh kurusnya di samping eommanya. Menyibak anak rambut eommanya agar terselip di belakang telinga.

"Eomma, sebenarnya ini berita buruk. Namun aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa, eomma aku di pecat." Sungmin merengkuh tubuh eommanya yang masih terdiam di atas ranjang. Sampai saat ini beliau masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Berjanjilah padaku eomma, kau harus bertahan. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Setetes kristal bening itu jatuh dari tempatnya. Sungmin mengusap wajah cantik eommanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan lagi, aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin menangis tersedu di samping eommanya, ia tidak kuat hidup seperti ini. Lelah dengan jalan hidupnya yang begitu keras.

_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah._

Sungmin beranjak dari sana, mengecup kening eommanya sebentar lalu keluar dari ruangan dimana eommanya di rawat.

.

.

"Kau, Lee Sungmin?" yang di tanyapun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, jangan lupa ambil seragammu di ruang ganti, Sungmin." Setelah memberikan sedikit petunjuk nona Kim—kepala _Office Boy,_ pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Cepat bawakan aku kopi, ke ruanganku segera." Sungmin tergagap mendengar suara bass dari intercome yang berada di dinding itu. Hanya mendengarnya saja Sungmin merasakan hal yang aneh menyerang dadanya.

.

.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara lantang Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh ruang kerjanya.

"M-maaf, saya tidak sengaja, sanjangnim."

"Tidak sengaja, kau bilang?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat murka saat ini.

"Kau menghancurkan semua berkas pentingku. Kau bilang tidak sengaja?" Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia di pekerjakan di perusahaannya.

Sungmin, pelaku yang membuat Kyuhyun meledak sepagi ini, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pada berkas berkas penting milik Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau di pecat!" Sungmin mendongak pelan, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut. Namun ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan eommanya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ku mohon jangan pecat saya sanjangnim, saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Saya akan melakukan apa saja asalkan anda tidak memecat saya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, semoga saja sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis itu memberinya belas kasihan.

"Kau akan melakukan apa saja?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin mengangguk, sebuah seringaian menakutkan terbentuk di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini, dan kau juga yang mengurus semua '_keperluan_'ku." Jelas Kyuhyun saat mereka—Dia dan Sungmin, sampai di apartement miliknya.

"Aku akan mandi, dan sekarang kau siapkan makan malam untukku."

"B-baik." Sungmin bukannya gugup, hanya saja kedua manik hitam itu seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Membuat Sungmin merasa risih bila di lihat begitu intim seperti itu.

Seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun perintahkan, Sungmin mulai memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Setidaknya dengan begini, ia masih bisa bernafas lega. Ia tidak di pecat dan di pekerjakan di apartement milik Kyuhyun. Dengan satu kelebihan, ia akan di gaji berlipat. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menolak. Ia tidak bodoh membuang kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Dengan begini, Sungmin akan lebih cepat mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatan eommanya. Ya… Sungmin hanya memikirkan semua kelebihannya. Tidak sedikitpun menerawang bagaimana resiko yang akan ia dapat.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sungmin berjengit saat semua hasil masakannya terlemapr begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak dengan benar, hah?" Suara Kyuhyun kembali menggema di dapur mewah itu.

"M-maafkan saya tuan…"

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang kau bisa?" Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan emosi.

"S-saya… akan saya masakkan lagi tuan."

"Tidak perlu. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang."

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak sebal. "Cepat bersihkan, dan segera ke kamarku."

"Baik."

.

.

"T-tuan Cho?" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan. Menyembulkan kepalanya, melihat apakan orang yang bersangkutan berada di sana.

"Masuk." Suara bass tersebut, menyuruh Sungmin untuk melangkah semakin mendekat.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di atas ranjang, dengan laptop berada di depannya. Sungmin tertegun sesaat, Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Begitu tampan sampai membuat hatinya meledak. Dengan pakaian santai dan kaca mata hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya membuat jantung Sungmin kelabakan.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku? Benar-benar kacau, kalau dia bisa mendengarnya berdetak seperti ini._

"Aku tahu, aku tampan Sungmin." Suara bass Kyuhyun bergetar di telingannya. Menarik Sungmin kembali ke dunianya.

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun menepuk ranjang yang berada tepat di sisinya.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Sungmin menurut ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

_Jangan berulah lagi, jantung sialan._

"Lain kali jangan di ulang. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau tahu, jangan sampai aku melihat sayuran di meja makanku. Kau mengerti?" Sungmin kembali gelagapan, ini jarak yang terlampau dekat. Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan matanya. Bukan hanya jantungnya, otaknya pun mulai rusak dengan pesona ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun.

_Ya Tuhan, aku akan mati jika seperti ini._

"Kau memikirkan apa, Min?"

_Tidak, berfikirlah normal Lee Sungmin. Jangan ceroboh, kau tidak berhak seperti ini._

Terlambat.

Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Mata sayu itu memenjarakan Sungmin untuk tidak melihat hal lain.

"Lee Sungmin, aku menginginkan mu."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, silahkan memberi review jika anda berkenan. Kritik dan saran akan sangat di terima jika di sampaikan dengan sopan. Karena saya juga masih anak belasan tahun yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan anda semua yang sudah lebih mahir di bandingkan dengan saya.**

**Thanks. Love you guys, see you in the next Chapter :)**

** 137, **5351, **abilhikmah, **KyuMin1307, **kyumin pu**, .1, **Cho Na Na**, chaporch, **ShinJiWoo920202**, sissy, **winecouple**, trytofindlieta.

**big thanks for you all, muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahaha XD**

**.  
**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari review kalian.**

Motif Kyuhyun mempekerjakan Sungmin di apartementnya? Kyuhyun tertarik pada Sungmin? **'Di sini Kyuhyun baru mengenal Sungmin pertama kali saat Sungmin di minta untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruangannya. Jadi Kyuhyun belum tertarik pada Sungmin, alasan selebihnya ada di chapter ini. Alasan ia mempekerjakan Sungmin karena itu untuk kepuasannya tersendiri. Itu akan di jelaskan di Chapter mendatang, yang entah ke berapa.'**

Eomma Sungmin sakit? Cerita keluarga Sungmin? **'Iya, eomma Sungmin memang sakit. Masalah penyakit eomma Sungmin dan keadaan keluarganya sudah di jelasin dalam Chapter ini.'**

Kenapa judulnya Fly High? **'Coba baca summary dulu.'**

Orang Ketiga? **'Untuk orang ketiga akan di munculin perlahan-lahan, di Chapter ini juga sudah mulai keluar.'**

**.**

"_Lain kali jangan di ulang. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau tahu, jangan sampai aku melihat sayuran di meja makanku. Kau mengerti?" Sungmin kembali gelagapan, ini jarak yang terlampau dekat. Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan matanya. Bukan hanya jantungnya, otaknya pun mulai rusak dengan pesona ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun._

_Ya Tuhan, aku akan mati jika seperti ini._

"_Kau memikirkan apa, Min?"_

_Tidak, berfikirlah normal Lee Sungmin. Jangan ceroboh, kau tidak berhak seperti ini._

_Terlambat._

_Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Mata sayu itu memenjarakan Sungmin untuk tidak melihat hal lain._

"_Lee Sungmin, aku menginginkan mu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fly High**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate** : **Semi M**

**.**

**Cast : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Andai Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih, Sungmin tidak akan menjalani takdir seperti ini. Menjadi seorang tersingkir bukanlah jalan yang ia inginkan. Adakah orang yang akan membawanya terbang tinggi melewati semua kisah hidupnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin, aku menginginkanmu." Sungmin tercekat. Nafasnya menggantung di tenggorokan begitu mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun.

"Aku menginginkan mu, tidur di sampingku, Min." Mata Sungmin melotot, ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. _Dasar Bodoh._

"Kau tidak mendengarku, sayang?"

"E-eh? Ya apa?" _Bodoh. Kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kau membuat dirimu tampak idiot di matanya, Sungmin._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namja itu sedang menertawakan apa? Tentu saja menertawakan sikap bodoh mu itu Lee Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dan mengantuk. Ayo tidur." Sungmin masih kesulitan mencerna semua kejadian saat ini, tiba-tiba lengan kekar Kyuhyun sudah merengkuh tubuhnya. Masuk ke dalam tubuh lebar Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat. Sangat nyaman.

.

.

"Min, kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tengah sibuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang tampak jauh lebih tampan. Rambut acak-acaknya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempesona.

"Kau mau, mandi tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun menyerngit mendengar suara Sungmin yang mengganjal.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku terlihat sangat tua. Panggil namaku saja." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi…"

"Jangan membantah perintahku, Sungmin. Aku tidak suka." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu, tu-Kyu. Kau bisa mandi sementara aku menyiapkan mu sarapan." Ucap Sungmin sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kau memasak apa?" Sungmin dapat mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Kyuhyun yang melewati indera penciumannya.

"Nasi goreng. Bahan makanan di kulkas mu habis, sudah aku masak kemarin—dan kau membuangnya." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian dua piring nasi goreng terhidang di atas meja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam, benar-benar menikmati sarapan mereka kali ini.

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun meletakan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan pulang larut, tidak usah menunggu ku." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar di atas meja makan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk belanja berbagai keperluanmu. Kalau kurang kau bisa memintanya lagi padaku." Jelas Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dapur.

Sungmin melirik uang yang di tinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun, apa dia sudah tidak waras? Uang sebanyak ini bisa ia pakai untuk membeli rumah baru. Sungmin menyimpannya sebagian untuk biaya pengobatan eommanya. Sungmin sudah merencanakan hari ini ia akan belanja beberapa keperluan lalu pergi ke rumah sakit. Memastikan perkembangan eommanya. Semoga saja eommanya bisa segera sembuh dan semua kembali ke sedia kala. Sungmin merindukan kehidupannya yang sangat bahagia sebelum appanya, Lee Kangin terlilit hutang. Andai saja appanya tidak tertipu oleh kliennya semua tidak akan seperti ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika appanya bisa bertahan dan tidak bunuh diri. Belum sempat kesedihan Sungmin mereda, eommanya yang baru mengetahui rumah mereka di sita dan melihat suaminya bunuh diri, tentu membuat Leeteuk terpukul. Psikisnya yang tidak kuat membuatnya terkena gejala stroke. Keadaan mulai membaik sebelum semua tabungan Sungmin sudah terkuras habis. Entah mengapa begitu berat jalan yang di miliki Sungmin. Ia harus berusaha menyelamatkan kebahagiaannya seorang diri, demi eommanya, Sungmin rela melakukan apapun. Hanya wanita itu satu-satunya yang masih Sungmin punya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh, semua ini sudah takdir hidupnya, Tuhan sudah menggariskan hal ini padanya. Mungkin suatu saat di balik kesusahan ini, Sungmin akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kim Kibum?" suara bass tersebut terdengar sangat dingin. Membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri jika mendengarnya. Terlebih dengan namja yang bersangkutan, ia sangat mengenali suara bass ini. Suara yang dulu terdengar sangat lembut kala menyapa telinganya, namun kini suara itu terdengar menusuk. Sampai ke ulu hati.

"Seingatku, kau sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan perusahaan ini." Sinis Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal." Kibum menjawabnya dengan gugup. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam membuat ia semakin terintimidasi.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, aku tidak ingin kantorku penuh dengan sampah." Ucap Kyuhyun kasar lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan menghempaskan pintu tersebut. Kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu menusuk hati Kibum, ingin rasanya ia menangis. Kyuhyun sudah berubah, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang baik hati. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang hangat. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang suka menjahili orang. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang lama. Sekarang hanya tersisa Kyuhyun yang baru. Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak bisa Kibum kenali. Kasar. Dingin. Kaku. Kibum sangat menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah ia ambil namun ia tidak bisa kembali. Cepat atau lambat ia juga akan melakukan hal ini. Semakin lama ia mengambil keputusan semakin lama pula Kyuhyun mengetahui kebenarannya. Kibum terisak pelan di tempatnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama dua tahun ini. Andai saja ia tidak memanjakan Kyuhyun semua tidak akan seperti ini. Andai saja ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Andai saja ia tidak bekerja di sini. Semua tidak akan begini. Semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali semuanya. Hanya satu yang Kibum harapkan, semoga Kyuhyun kembali. Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang dulu. Dia berhak bahagia dengan siapapun asal bukan dengannya. Bukan dengan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun. Maaf." Bisik Kibum pelan pada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya tersebut. Ia menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Ia begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun, bukan sebagai lelaki, namun sebagai adik. Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa mengerti…

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika lengan kekar tersebut melingkar di bahunya. Sedikit menoleh, dan ia menemukan namja yang sangat ia cintai berdiri di sampingnya. Tangis Kibum pecah, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup jika Kyuhyun membencinya. Dengan perhatian Siwon merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sangat rapuh tersebut. Mengusap punggung sempitnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kyuhyun akan mengerti, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Jika namja itu mengerti, maka tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin marah padanya.

.

.

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun meneguk lagi segelas wine yang entah ke berapa.

"Pergilah ke neraka!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal, hari ini ia sungguh kacau. Kedatangan Kibum tadi pagi membuatnya lengah. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh namja itu dari pikirannya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Lelaki itu justru menari-nari dalam benaknya. _Bodoh._

"Brengsek! Menyingkirlah dari pikiranku!" kali ini suaranya sedikit melemah. Kyuhyun tidak begitu kuat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia begitu lemah jika menyangkut Kibum. Setitik kristal bening mulai menetes dar onxy kelam milik Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menangis. Menangisi cintanya yang pergi bersama dengan orang lain.

.

Sungmin duduk gelisah di ruang tamu. Bukannya apa, tetapi sudah larut malam namun Kyuhyun belum pulang. Memang sebelumnya dia mengatakan pulang larut, tapi ini hampir dini hari. _Kemana perginya Kyuhyun? Apa pekerjaannya sangat banyak sampai harus belum pulang sampai sekarang?_ Berkali-kali Sungmin melirik jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. Tetap saja, ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda kepulangan Kyuhyun.

_Cklekk_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu, ia langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhuyung.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba limbung ke arahnya. Ia sedikit menyerngit mencium bau alcohol dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, sayang ?" ceracau Kyuhyun saat Sungmin membopongnya ke kamar. Namja manis itu tidak begitu memperhatikan ceracauan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun sedak mabuk. Semua kata-kata bisa saja asal keluar. Sungmin menidurkan tubuh jangkung milik Kyuhyun di atas ranjang king size tersebut.

"Jangan pergi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, ku mohon." Sungmin hendak berbalik, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kala mendapati lengannya di cekal oleh Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu…" Sungmin bisa saja meleleh jika terus di tatap Kyuhyun demikian. Ia memandangnya penuh cinta.

"Kibum, jangan pergi." Seketika itu juga harapannya hancur berkeping-keping. Bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa berfikiran kalau Kyuhyun menaruh hati padanya? Memangnya kau ini siapa, Lee Sungmin?.

"Ssshh, tidurlah, aku tidak akan pergi." Lirih Sungmin seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Gumaman Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun ke alam mimpinya. Sungmin menunduk, mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Lelaki ini, kenapa bisa ia mencintainya?

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: ini pendek sekali. Dan saya tahu itu. Saya mau cerita sebentar, sebenarnya saya mengalami masalah dalam alur—yang suka kecepatan, dan cerita yang kependekan. Saya sudah berusaha, dan yah… hasilnya** **masih saja seperti ini. Jika ada yang bersedia membantu dengan memberikan kritik dan saran, maka saya akan senang sekali menerimanya. Jadi berminat memberi review untuk cerita jelek ini?**

**.**

**Untuk yang menduga chapter ini ada adegan 'this and that', semoga tidak begitu kecewa. Karena memang Cho Kyuhyun tidak semesum yang kalian kira. HAHA. Mungkin adegan 'this and that'nya, satu atau dua chapter lagi.**

**Bersedia menunggu? Silahkan memberi review~**

**.**

**.**

**©Imtwins**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
